Geometric structural determinations by NMR rely on Overhauser experiments. Because of limitations of the standard nuclear Overhauser enhancement spectroscopy (NOESY), the theory of rotating frame Overhauser enhancement spectroscopy (NOESY) was developed. This theory has since been used to overcome some limitations of Noesy and to extract structural information that, in some cases, cannot be obtained by other means. (R. Bruschweiler, C. Griesinger, and R. R. Ernst, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 111:8034 (1989)). In order to add further flexibility in overcoming limitations in the NOESY AND ROESY experiments and to facilitate design of novel experiments, the theory of selectively locked and heteronuclear ROESY was developed.